Sweet Nothings of a Waking Dream
by NazgulQueen525
Summary: When the rather unique daughter of the Elvenking finds a most unusual love in the race of hobbits, she faces the threat of rejection from her own people. With jealousy and betrayal following her every step, can Indilwen push her feelings aside to protect those she loves?
1. Heartsick Hide And Seek

_**Prologue: Heartsick Hide-And-Sick**_

* * *

A Sindarin elf-maiden lead her elfling into the open fields just outside of Mirkwood and the two began to play silly games together. The elfling hid from her mother in the tall grass, not understanding that her pale hair and white dress would give her away. Her mother called out to her playfully.

"Indilwen!*" She shouted. The elfling giggled, covering her mouth with a small hand. "Indilw-," The voice stopped, cut short by an invisible knife. The young elf raised her head above the grass. She saw her mother lying on the ground, a dark arrow-like protrusion sticking out of her chest.

"Naneth!" She cried out, running to the figure on the ground. The elf-maiden looked up at her child, gently wiping away the tears that had formed on her soft face.

"Indilwen, the enemy is close. Leave this place. Run and hide. Run for Naneth," She whispered. The elfling protested, crying all the harder. The elf-maiden kissed her child's small hands fiercely, before nudging her on. "Drego hin-nîn! Avo acheno! [Flee my child! Don't look back!]" she shouted. The elfling looked up and saw shadows from the distant woods approaching. When she looked back, her mother lay still on the soft grass, eyes staring blankly up at the sky. The young elf fled into the woods she had come from, her bare feet barely touching the ground. Over her light panting, she could hear the distant grunts of whatever enemies her mother spoke of. She had never encountered evil before and didn't want to now. Pausing a moment, she realized she had no idea where she was. Deciding she should put her hiding skills to good use, the young elf swiftly climbed a nearby tree, making sure that its bark was pale and its branches full. She nestled herself into a small nook, remaining very quiet. A short while later, a band of dark, heavily-armored, and mean-looking figures passed beneath her tree. They halted, catching their breath. One spoke up, its gruff voice penetrating the silence of the forest.

"I ain't running anymore! So what if the elfling got away? She's not important!" Another walked up to the first. This one seemed taller and stronger. _He must be the leader_ Indilwen thought as she leaned in for a closer look.

"The elfling _knows_ that we came here. She could give us away! Besides, did you see the necklace on the she-elf? She is important, and so is the elfling!" The first figure growled, turning away. The second turned to address all the others. "We will keep searching for the elfling until she is dead!" At this, Indilwen gasped lightly, her pale blue eyes growing wide. She quickly covered her mouth, but the leader's ears were sharp. He held a hand up, silencing the others. Staring intently at the tree in which Indilwen hid, he reached for a bolt to load his crossbow. Indilwen leaned back sharply; bumping a branch and making the leaves quiver. The figure smiled cruelly. He readied his crossbow and aimed it at the area Indilwen cowered by. He shot the bolt. Indilwen recoiled as it whizzed past her face. She felt a sharp sting on her cheek where the bolt had nicked her. The figure below cursed and reloaded his crossbow. Just as he was ready to shoot it again, several green-clad elves jumped at them.

Indilwen clamped her eyes shut, blocking out the snarls and squeals of the fight below. The battle was quick and soon Indilwen heard someone climbing her tree. When she opened her eyes, a kind face stared back at her. She recognized it as one of the elven rangers. He sat on the branch and held his hand out to her, smiling. She took it cautiously and he gently pulled her into his arms. She started crying as he held her. He sat in the tree for a few minutes, patiently embracing her. Eventually he climbed down the tree with her clinging to his neck. As they walked back to Greenwood, she rested her head on his shoulder, sniffling lightly, before falling into a waking dream.

As the band of elven rangers entered the great hall of Greenwood, Thranduil, the Elvenking of the Woodland Realm, stood. The one holding the elfling approached Thranduil.

"My lord, a band of orcs was found within the borders of Mirkwood. It seems that they served as a scouting party for Saruman. I believe they came across Lady Calairiel** and Indilwen by chance. We left none alive,"

"Then as I understand it, Calairiel did not survive the attack?" Indilwen, who, though in an elven sleep, heard and understood all that was being said and felt the shoulder beneath her shift uncomfortably.

"Yes. This is true," he said, just as a single tear fell from Indilwen's eye. As though he could sense the tear, Thranduil turned his attention to the young elf in the ranger's arms. Indilwen, feeling his eyes on her, sat up and faced her father, her big blue eyes staring at him with an innocent sadness. Thranduil, moved by his daughter's gaze, crouched ad stretched his arms out towards her. The ranger guided her down to the ground, but Indilwen clung to his leg timidly, unsure of the Elvenking. She was so used to her father not being around, being too busy to pay her much attention, and now that her wish was coming true, she was suddenly intimidated. The ranger nudged her forward with a gentle hand as her father looked to her with warm, unusually affectionate eyes. After a moment, Indilwen cautiously walked over to him, her hands tucked behind her. Thranduil held her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Indilwen, I'm sorry all this happened and I want you to know I will be more attentive towards you. You shall live with me and your half-brother, Legolas. Would you like that?" Indilwen nodded a bit. Thranduil smiled softly. "Come little one. We shall retire," Thranduil stood and took her hand in his. Indilwen walked closely to the Elvenking as he led her out of the main chambers.

* Pronounced (Inn-deel-wehn), Meaning "Lily"

** Pronounced (Kah-lye-ree-ell), Meaning "Bright Meadow"


	2. The Messenger

******Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this. I have been rather busy lately. I'm hoping the next few chapters will come along sooner but no promises. On a more positive note, I have been thinking about this story a bit more lately and have a better idea of where I'm going to go with it. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy what I can provide for now!**

* * *

Hundreds of years passed, and the war of the One Ring was over. It had been many months since Legolas had left his home in Mirkwood to join in the Fellowship of the ring, and Indilwen was eager to hear of his return. When the elven horns sounded his arrival, Indilwen ran from the tree she had been reading in, down to the great hall of Greenwood. Despite her swift pace, she seemed to be one of the last to turn up. All the elves of the kingdom understood though, for Indilwen was uniquely flawed. Indilwen's legs could not carry her such distances as quickly as many of her kind, as she was extremely small for her age. Not much younger than her half-brother (only about a hundred years), she stood at a remarkable four feet nine inches, while others her age and many younger than her towered over her at around six feet. This did not bother Indilwen, though for a time, it raised great concern in the heart of her father.

Indilwen had not always been that way. She had grown quite normally for a time. It was only one spring morning, when Indilwen strayed a bit too far from her home and ended up in a wide open field, that things would change. Legolas had been spying on her from a tree, making sure she didn't get into any trouble, and watched on as she stepped out father into the grassy pasture. He saw her bend down and pick up what looked like a black, metal arrow from the ground, where it had rested, long forgotten. She stared at it for a while before running back into the woods. Legolas followed her from the trees, until she stopped at the base of one with white bark. She climbed the tree, disappearing from his view in the heavily laden branches. It would be a while before Indilwen would come down, but when she did, a strange, blank stare covered her face. She raised her hand to her cheek, where a faint scar had formed. Finally returning to Greenwood, Legolas narrated all he had witnessed to his father. Noticing the worry growing on his father's face, he pleaded to him to explain what it all meant.

"Indilwen had repressed all the memories she had of her mother. Now faced once again with the evidence of her traumatic experience, I fear she will be scarred. No elfling should have witnessed violence like that so young…," Thranduil's voice trailed off. Though none noticed any emotional change in Indilwen, slowly, all began to realize that something had forever been altered in the elf-princess. That day, Indilwen stopped growing. She still aged like the rest of her kin, but she remained the height of her younger self.

Indilwen waited on the sidelines, watching her father embrace Legolas. She then ran forward and hugged him tightly around the middle. He laughed at her informality, as did most that watched on. Indilwen was the spark of life that most of her kin needed during the time that Sauron's shadow had fallen over their homeland. As the royal family retired into a quiet chamber to talk, Indilwen gave a quick wave to her closest friend and loyal guardian, Voronwë*. He smiled in return, thinking back to when Indilwen was just a young elfling; back to when he had carried her down from a white tree. She had been so small back then, so trusting. _Not much has changed_ he thought to himself as she disappeared behind heavy doors. As he and other elves started to depart, he paused to notice one elf that remained unmoving, still staring at the closed doors through which Indilwen left. His name was Thandion**, and he was well-known for his skills in battle. Thandion could sense another's eyes on him and looked towards the elven ranger. They locked eyes for a moment, before Thandion turned curtly and left. Voronwë followed him with his eyes, confused by the elf's actions. He shook his head, dismissing them, and went on with his day.

It was a few quiet years later, just when Indilwen had drained every story of Legolas's many adventures from him, that Indilwen would have a story of her own. There was a buzz that passed around the kingdom that a messenger had come from Gondor. When the news reached Indilwen, she snuck to the room beside the one she knew her father would bring the messenger. When she heard the door in the other room open, she leaned her finely-tuned ear towards the wall. She listened impatiently as her father offered the messenger some elven wine. A short while later she finally heard the words she wanted to hear.

"So why did your King send you here?" The rough voice that replied seemed out of place following the velvet texture of her father's.

"King Ellesar wishes to welcome Legolas to Gondor to celebrate the birth of the new prince. He also bids welcome to the house of the Elvenking," Indilwen smiled widely at this. She held back a scoff as she heard her father mutter something about the "the race of men wanting to steal his son back just when he returned". She remembered that elves had a harder time grasping the passing of time, since it seemed to move so slowly to them.

"Fine. I will relay this message to my son. One of the guards will show you to your room," Thranduil replied. And with that, the door reopened and the room fell silent. Indilwen waited a bit before leaving the room she had been in. That night, Indilwen wandered in search of Legolas. She found her half-brother sharpening his knives under a tree. He looked up and smiled as she approached. She sat beside him, picking up one of the knives, admiring the way it reflected the occasional star that shined between the branches of the overhead tree.

"Did you hear the rumors of a Gondorian messenger?" she said nonchalantly, turning the knife in her hand.

"Yes," he replied. Indilwen's eyebrows furrowed a bit, frustrated by his fruitless response.

"Have any idea as to _why_ he came?" She probed, glancing at him in anticipation.

"Yes," He replied again. Indilwen frowned. She turned her head towards him, clearly annoyed.

"Would you mind _sharing_ them?" She responded. Legolas looked at her, an insightful look on his face.

"From what I hear, I shouldn't have to. Do you really think Ada can't tell when you eavesdrop on his conversations?" Indilwen looked down, a sheepish grin on her face. Legolas turned back to the knife in his hand. "Besides, did you honestly think I would leave you behind this time? You have more than deserved to finally step out beyond the boundaries of your home…If that is what you want," Before he knew it, Indilwen's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, knocking him unexpectedly onto his side.

*Pronounced (Vore-on-way), Meaning "Faithful"

** Pronounced (Thahn-dee-on), Meaning "Shield"


	3. The Proposition

While Legolas might have been more than willing for Indilwen to come to Gondor with him, Thranduil was far more hesitant. Indilwen had spent the whole morning walking the gardens of Greenwood with her father. It took her some time to finally gather the courage to ask her father to leave. She was not shocked when he said no, but Indilwen was persistent.

"Ada," she replied firmly, "Is it your goal to keep me in these woods for the whole of my life?"

"For its part on Middle-Earth? Yes," he said smartly. As he turned away from her she grabbed his arm.

"I am not looking for your wit father. All I want it to explore a bit; to see what lies beyond the borders of these trees," Thranduil laid a hand on her shoulder, looked into her eyes and smiled softly.

"If a view is what you are looking for, then might I suggest climbing a tree?" Indilwen, now quite exasperated, sharpened her tone.

"I see now where Legolas got his irritating sense of humor from," Thranduil raised a brow at her quick tongue.

"Indilwen, I don't know what you want from me. Between losing Legolas's mother and then your own, how could you expect me to let you go? Each time you have strayed too far, you've come back…changed," Thranduil looked down, stung by his own words.

"Ada," Indilwen said softly. Thranduil looked to her sapphire eyes. "It is not fair of you to compare me to two that did _not_ have protection. I know that I am not a warrior of any sort. I am a healer. But I will have Legolas. _And_ Voronwë. _Nothing_ will touch me," Indilwen's hopeful gaze and comforting smile softened the heart of Thranduil. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Very well. You may go. But I am sending others with you as well. Thandion will go; He can defend you from harm," Indilwen looked at her father skeptically at this.

"Do you not have faith in the skills of Voronwë and your own son? Why Thandion?"

"Because Thandion has asked for your hand in marriage. He will make a fine companion for you," Indilwen looked stunned.

"But I barely know him,"

"Then you may think of this trip as a chance to get familiar with each other,"

"Ada, I don't see myself with Thandion. He is so…solemn,"

"Indilwen, I am sure you will find that with time, you will become comfortable with this proposal. Make an effort to find your heart with him," Thranduil kissed his daughter's forehead lightly and walked on, leaving Indilwen to reflect on all that had happened.

It was only a few days later that Indilwen and her company prepared their horses to leave Mirkwood. It was the crack of dawn and all the elves in the company were ready to go. Indilwen watched some elf-maidens prepare some horses for the Gondorian messengers. It seemed that there had been three of them after all, not just the one her father had spoken to. She watched the drowsy men, after finally rousing from their chambers, mount their horses. As they rubbed the sleep from their eyes, Indilwen thought again to the differences between elves and mortals. Voronwë assisted Indilwen in mounting her own horse, a white mare named Raina*. Legolas didn't fail to poke fun at the fact she was the only elf her age needing help to mount a horse. Although Indilwen shot him a dark look, she couldn't help but smile. Hearing a horse behind her, she turned to see who the rider was. As soon as she did, she regretted it. Indilwen watched as Thandion brushed his deep russet hair from his dark grey eyes before getting on his black stallion. He met her gaze and nodded politely. She returned the nod quickly before turning back. Nudging Raina forward with a gentle kick, Indilwen carefully placed herself between Legolas and Voronwë. Legolas smiled at Indilwen before looking past her, to where their father stood. Indilwen followed his eyes and gave her father a small wave. Thranduil smiled and watched them depart.

As they traveled, Indilwen could feel Thandion's eyes burrowing a hole in the back of her skull. She tried to ignore it, attempting to focus on the world around her and then on Raina's rhythmic breathes. After a while, when the Gondorians started up a conversation with one of the elves, Voronwë, having noticed Indilwen's discomfort, finally spoke up.

"What is troubling you Indilwen?" He whispered. She gave him a false smile.

"Nothing, Voronwë. I'm just…deep in thought. That's all," Voronwë, unconvinced, looked around, finally seeing Thandion's hard stare. Thandion looked at Voronwë, a vexed expression on his face, before turning away. Indilwen, finally sensing Thandion's stare had moved on, sighed in relief. Throughout the rest of their journey, Indilwen kept close to Voronwë and her half-brother. It was only on the last leg of their journey that Thandion finally managed to get his horse besides hers. They rode silently for a while. Indilwen glanced at him every now and then. She eyed the lean muscles of his arms and the way he sat proudly on his horse. _He _is_ handsome _she thought to herself. _Perhaps I should give him a chance._

"So, have you read anything of interest lately?" She asked timidly. He seemed a bit surprised about her sudden openness, for he had noticed her evasion up till that point. He thought a moment before answering.

"I read a few stories on battles between the elves of the Woodland Realm and the great spiders lurking in Mirkwood. But I find my time better spent with a sword in my hand,"

"Oh," Indilwen replied, looking down at her horse. Thandion could sense that he had said the wrong thing and looked away, annoyed with himself. He turned back to her a few minutes later and tried again.

"Indilwen," he started. She turned her gaze to him. "I actually wanted to speak to you about something. Indilwen, I-," But before he could finish, Indilwen looked away, fixing her eyes up towards the top of the hill they were climbing, staring in awe at the great city in front of them. Indilwen, having forgotten the elf, kicked her horse to the hill's peak, so as to see the city better. She heard another horse do the same and soon found Legolas beside her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Welcome to Minas Tirith,"

*Pronounced (Rine-ah), Meaning "Gracious"

* * *

******What do you guys think so far? I love hearing your thoughts. I am hoping that I will be able to get these chapters out quickly but I do have some work to get caught up on so if it takes me a while, please be patient. Thank you!**


	4. The Presentation of the Prince

**I know I said that it might take me a while to get these chapters typed out and uploaded, but I can't seem to put this one on hold. I'm really excited for this story now that I have a better idea of what I'm going to do with it. We will see how long I can put off my work to do this. As always, I love the feedback so if you have any unanswered questions or anything, send me a message! Thanks again!**

* * *

As the band of travelers entered the gates and rode their horses through the streets, Indilwen felt the eyes of everyone she passed. Not used to this sort of attention, she kept her eyes focused on the road just in front of her horse. When they reached the citadel, King Ellesar and Lady Arwen were there to meet them. As Voronwë helped Indilwen off of her horse, she watched the king smile and embrace Legolas warmly. When the company had all dismounted, a young man came and led their horses to the stables. The elves all bowed to the king and queen. Indilwen was surprised when the king welcomed them in perfect elvish; she had not known he had been raised in Rivendell. Legolas introduced Indilwen to the king by name and summoned her forward. She nodded politely. Ellesar placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke in elvish.

"You are most welcome here, Indilwen, daughter of Thranduil. Feel free to wander the city and my home as you please," Indilwen smiled and nodded again. The king beckoned them all to come inside. As they neared the heavy wooden doors, Indilwen eyed the white tree of Gondor in wonder. Voronwë put an arm around Indilwen's shoulder to stop her from pausing. Indilwen began to smile at herself, shaking her head, as though someone had told her a funny story. He looked at her inquiringly. She caught his gaze and smiled again before explaining the joke.

"I just had the strangest desire to climb it," She whispered to him. He chuckled quietly, hiding a flicker of concern behind a smile. A quick glance to his right found Thandion glaring at him. Voronwë did not understand what he had done to earn his distaste, but he imagined it had something to do with Indilwen. Instinctively, the arm around her shoulder tightened. She looked up to him curiously, noting the worried look on his face. He glanced down at her and smiled weakly.

"It's nothing. I'm just deep in thought," Indilwen sighed. _So he is using my words against me. I get it. Clever trick._ She shook the thought from her head, focusing on the fact that she had finally left her home behind her.

That evening, Indilwen sat at a long table with at least twenty others. Many were men, but there was a dwarf and a wizard present, as well as her own kin. She had been introduced to the dwarf and the wizard by Legolas and had decided she liked them both. The dwarf, Gimli, had turned a deep shade of red when she gushed excitedly at the name she had become so familiar with through her half-brother's stories. Gandalf, the wizard, though not as talkative, had greeted her cordially. She was amazed at how wisdom seemed to flow off him like a stream over a stone. As the doors to a side room opened, all at the table fell quiet and stood. The king and queen entered, a child swaddled in Lady Arwen's arms. The king welcomed all that were there. Gandalf stepped forward and offered a blessing to the infant and to the royal family as a whole. He then turned and addressed all at the table.

"Lords and Ladies, I present to you Eldarion, son of Ellesar and prince of Gondor," All at the table held up their goblets and mugs.

"Hail Eldarion!" they cheered. When the feast was over, Indilwen went out into the cool night air to collect her thoughts. When she gazed upon the white tree again, she found that same impulse tug at her heart. Looking around and seeing no one, Indilwen walked to the base of the tree. Looking up at its frail branches, she began to shake her head. _Control yourself _she thought. Instead, she placed her hand upon the bark, then the other. Feeling the history of the tree flow through her fingertips made Indilwen sigh. She leaned in closer, putting her cheek to the cool wood. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment. Falling into an elven sleep, she stood there for a few minutes. Her eyes flew open at the sound of a small voice.

"Excuse me milady, but what are you doing?" Indilwen was surprised to find that she actually had to look _down _to meet the gaze of the asker. At first she thought she was looking at a child, but a moment later she noticed the pair of hairy feet that belonged to the figure and determined that, for the first time in her life, she was meeting a hobbit. She looked up to the curly head of hair he had, and to his curious green eyes. The figure spoke again. "Milady? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I was just curious, is all," Indilwen, coming to her senses, finally spoke.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. It's just, I've never seen a _Perian_ before," she said softly.

"A what?" he replied.

"A halfling," she said, stepping away from the tree. "And I was feeling the past through the tree. I know now that that must sound like nonsense to you but we elves have a history with nature,"

"You are an elf?" he said, a hint of surprise in his voice. Indilwen tucked her hair behind her pointed ear and shrugged.

"That's what I've been told," she teased. The figure smiled back.

"Forgive me; it's just that I have yet to meet one of your kind so…," His voice trailed off as he suddenly felt that his comment seemed impolite. "But I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Peregrin Took," Indilwen smiled at the familiar name.

"I am Indilwen of the Woodland Realm. I came here with my half-brother, Legolas. You were a member of the Fellowship of the ring, were you not?" she replied excitedly. The hobbit nodded his head, shocked that this stranger already seemed to know him. Indilwen looked down towards the pipe in the hobbit's hand. "Oh, I see that you came out here for a reason. I don't want to disturb your evening. It was a pleasure meeting you Peregrin," she said turning away.

"Pippin," he said. Indilwen turned back, confused. "Most call me Pippin. You may if you like," he replied, shy all of a sudden. "And you aren't disturbing me. I mean, _I_ was the one that approached _you_," he said, looking down at his pipe as he turned it in his hands. "I was just about to meet up with my kin. Would you like to join me?" Indilwen smiled and nodded. The two walked along the cool grass of the citadel.

"I did not see you at the presentation of the prince. Were you there?" Indilwen asked, her voice soft, not wanting to interrupt the stillness of the night.

"Yes, my kin and I were placed not far from you but you many at the table are, well, _taller_ than us," he chuckled. Indilwen smiled.

"Yes I supposed that could explain it," A distant laugh broke the quiet. Indilwen looked up to three small shapes over by a small stone wall. She could see the embers of their pipes glowing in the dark. As they neared the other hobbits, she could hear them chatting quietly. One looked over and called out to Pippin, then another. Suddenly Indilwen felt out of place. She paused a moment, and Pippin stopped too.

"Milady?" he said. Noticing the unsure look on her face, he smiled. "Don't worry. They will like you," He extended a hand. Indilwen took it cautiously.

"Alright. But I insist you call me Indilwen. I never liked formalities," she said with a quick grin. Pippin returned the smile.

"It's a deal" he replied.

As the two walked toward the other three, a tall figure stood at a distance, watching them. Thandion glowered at the halfling that now held the hand of the elven princess. He had been watching Indilwen when she was by the white tree of Gondor and was about to approach her when the hobbit had come out of nowhere and beat him to it. He didn't like the halfling, but he would worry about him later. His main focus was on Indilwen. _She can't evade me forever_ he thought, turning his back on the pair.


	5. Keeping Secrets

**Hello everyone! I know it has been forever since I updated this story. Believe me, it's been stuck in the back of my mind the whole time. Unfortunately, this time of year is busy so I can only do my best. I hope this will hold you off for just a while longer until I can get another chapter out.**

* * *

As Indilwen was led towards the three small figures, her eyes wandered to the smoke rings they had begun to make. They all glanced at her curiously, but nodded politely and smiled as Pippin introduced them. Indilwen immediately noticed that Frodo and Sam stood quite a bit shorter than Pippin and his cousin Merry (about a foot shorter, to be sure). In the days to come, she would learn that Pippin and Merry were actually the tallest of their kind, having drunk Ent-draught from Fangorn forest. The four hobbits struck up a merry conversation and soon Indilwen found herself laughing along with them as they told funny stories of their lives back home. As they began to describe their quaint homes, built right into the rolling hillsides, she found herself longing to travel there. There was something in their almost childish manners and particularly cheerful nature that drew her in. After only a few hours of talk, Indilwen withdrew to her chambers.

Only two weeks went by before Frodo and Sam left for the Shire. Indilwen was sad to see them go, for she had grown quite fond of the two, but she had seen it coming for a while now. Several times she had noticed Frodo turning away from his friends, a certain restlessness about him. She could almost feel his heart aging in his chest, as if it had grown old and tired, despite his visible youth. Sam seemed to notice this too, only there was a secret behind Frodo's eyes that only Indilwen could see; he would not be long for this world. As they readied their ponies, many of their friends came to see them off. When it was her turn, she kissed them both on the cheek. Sam had turned bright red and mumbled a small thank you. When she reached Frodo, they both smiled weakly, a deep understanding in their eyes. Indilwen stood beside her half-brother as the two hobbits departed. She looked up at Legolas and smiled as they turned away. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glance of Thandion, who had been watching her intently. She stiffened, looking away quickly. Legolas looked at her, a brow raised at her odd behavior. She peeked up at his stare and smiled nervously.

"I…," she started, watching as Thandion began to walk towards them. "I need to go," she uttered. Looking around, she spotted Merry and Pippin not far off. Running between them, she grabbed their hands.

"How about a walk?" she said in a hushed tone. She barely slowed her stride, and they fought to keep her pace for a moment, not understanding the cause of her rush. Merry noticed that she kept her head down, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to the tall figure pursuing them. Finally catching on, he whispered to her.

"Follow me. Pip and I know how to hide from _anyone_," Indilwen met his gaze and smiled. The three nonchalantly walked to the marketplace. Weaving in and out of the many merchant stands, they drifted into a crowd. Amid the bustling Gondorians, the three were barely visible. Thandion followed them for as long as he could, but lost sight of them as they ducked behind several barrels.

"Rhaich!" [Curses!] he growled, storming off. Indilwen, hearing his frustrated complaint, muttered under her breath.

"Mára mesta!" [Good-bye!] Looking up at her two new friends, the three began to smile and soon had to stifle their laughter. They hid there for a while before strolling through the market. They didn't return to the home of the king until late in the day. When Indilwen reached her chambers, she found Voronwë sitting on a cushioned chair by a fireplace. He looked up from the small book in his hands and beckoned her to the chair opposite of him. Indilwen closed the door quietly behind her and sat in the chair.

"Indilwen," Voronwë began, "You've been keeping secrets," Indilwen looked at the floor, not wanting to meet her friend's gaze. He continued. "That has never worked for you in the past, nor will it now. What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding from you," Indilwen said, looking up. "I'm hiding from _him_. Thandion. Surely you have noticed his persistent…presence," Voronwë's eyebrows raised just as Indilwen's furrowed.

"Indeed I have. He also seems to loathe me; I have been very curious as to why. Care to enlighten me?" Indilwen hesitated, clearly troubled.

"He's been trying to asking me to wed him; He has already received my father's approval," Indilwen leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not planning on giving him the chance," Voronwë sat quite still for a while, unsure of what to say. Eventually he spoke.

"What are you going to do? You know you can't avoid him forever,"

"I know. I just need time to figure things out," she mumbled. Voronwë stood and crossed the room. As his hand rested on the handle of the door, he paused and looked back at Indilwen.

"Don't take _too_ long princess. I can only take so many dark glares from an elf before I start returning them,' he said, smiling teasingly. Indilwen returned his smile weakly before turning her gaze to the cinders smoldering in the fireplace. Voronwë sighed to himself and shut the door behind him quietly.

A week passed and Indilwen found herself spending more and more time with the remaining hobbits, particularly Pippin. Whenever Merry was called away, the two would sneak off somewhere and spend the day together. One afternoon, Indilwen and Pippin wandered the market, buying an assortment of fruits and nuts. Afterwards they found an empty courtyard and made a small game of tossing grapes in each other's mouths before lying on the soft grass and swapping old riddles. When the sky turned red with the sinking sun, the two strolled up a vacant corridor. At one point, Indilwen felt a change in Pippin's behavior. He seemed to become uncomfortable and she looked to him, quite confused as he stopped short.

"What's wrong?" she said quietly. Pippin shifted his weight a couple times, his face scrunched up with indecision.

"I…I don't know how to say this without seeming foolish but…oh never mind. It's nonsense," He started to turn away but Indilwen caught his wrist.

"Pippin, please say it. I want to know," she insisted. Pippin took a deep breath and stared at the ground.

"Indilwen, may I kiss you?" For a moment there was silence, and Indilwen released her grip on Pippin's wrist, momentarily stunned. Suddenly, the hall was filled with her laughter. It rang off the cool stone walls like a million small bells. Pippin felt his ears grow red and hot with embarrassment.

"Always a 'fool of a Took'," he mumbled to himself before turning away again. Indilwen, seeing her friend leave stifled her giggles and whirled him around again.

"My friend," she said, searching his eyes, "I'm sorry for laughing but you misunderstood me. I thought you were going to tell me you were leaving or something of that sort," When Indilwen still saw a flicker of doubt in Pippin's eyes, she hugged him tightly, her cheek against his.

"You may kiss me," she whispered into his ear, her breath leaving a tingling sensation on his skin. Pippin turned his face towards her. Their lips brushed, hers cool against his. They seemed to melt as they touched, morphing to fit the shape of the others. Moments later, it was done. Their foreheads touched, Indilwen's arms still wrapped around his neck. She felt him tremble ever so slightly beneath her arms. Smiling, she unwound herself from him and started walking down the corridor. Pippin followed her, clearly in a bit of a daze. The only sound to be heard was Pippin's feet against the stone floor. Indilwen glanced down at his bare feet as they walked, and then to her own. She smiled as she found herself comparing her set of pointed ears with his, thinking to herself how she and the hobbit mustn't be so different after all. A minute later he broke the silence.

"What does this mean?" he asked quietly. Indilwen looked at him, the thoughtful smile still on her face. Taking his hand in hers she thought a moment before replying.

"This means that you have helped me find the part of me I didn't know was missing," looking up at his confused expression, she laughed softly and continued. "This means I've fallen in love with a 'fool of a Took'," Pippin returned her smile and the two walked the rest of the corridor hand in hand.

* * *

**Well I think it is pretty obvious that there is a spark between Pippin and Indilwen, but I am curious to see what you guys think is going to happen next. I already know so I wonder who came come closest. Let me know what you think!**


	6. A Stolen Kiss

The following morning, as Indilwen sat in her chambers, lost in thought, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said quietly. She smiled as her half-brother's face peeped from behind the door. He returned the grin and held up a couple of envelopes. Even from across the room Indilwen could see the emblem of the Woodland Realm upon the wax seal.

"A messenger from Mirkwood brought these today. There is one for the both of us," he said, handing her one of the envelopes. Indilwen looked down at the elaborate script on the front, spelling out her name. She immediately recognized the handwriting as her father's. Indilwen looked up to Legolas as he sunk into the chair opposite of her, opening his own letter.

"Ada," she said quietly. Legolas looked up from the papers in his hand and nodded.

"So it would seem. And I bet you he wants us to return home soon," Legolas smiled to himself and looked down again, missing the flicker of concern on Indilwen's face. Pushing the thought aside for a moment, Indilwen turned her focus back to the envelope in her hand. Turning it over, she traced her finger along the intricate leaf stamped into the wax before opening it.

_-Indilwen_

_ I trust you have been enjoying your visit to Minas Tirith and I hope you have taken this opportunity to open your heart to Thandion. I am eager for your return to Greenwood as are many of the elflings. More than a few have asked about you since you left. Come back to us soon little one._

_ -Ada _

When Indilwen looked up to Legolas, she was surprised to see a look of disappointment on his face. Indilwen was unsure as to why it was there and tried to lighten the mood.

"It seems you were right about Ada wanting us to go home," When Legolas didn't reply, she shifted uneasily in her chair. Legolas sat quite still for another moment, reading the last couple of lines of his letter. Without looking up, he sighed and muttered to himself.

"Well this explains a lot," he said, giving Indilwen a stormy look. Holding his letter up, he continued. "Were you _ever_ planning on telling me about Thandion, or were you just going to keep avoiding everyone?" Indilwen looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I just didn't know what to do, so I thought it would be best to keep it to myself. I just can't _marry_ him," Legolas, seeing his half-sister's distress, softened his face and voice.

"Then _tell_ him Indilwen. You can't keep running and hiding from him like a mouse. You are better than that and he doesn't deserve to be treated that way," Indilwen nodded her head.

"I will tell him. But you must do me this favor. Write back to Ada and tell him I wish to stay another fortnight. I'm not ready to leave just yet," Legolas looked at her, astonished.

"A fortnight! We've been here for nearly a month Indilwen. You know he is not going to like that. Besides, I would hate to overstay our welcome,"

"Legolas, if you and the king are as close as you have told me, then I am sure he won't mind. Please Legolas. I need this," Legolas raised his eyebrows at her pleading expression. Eventually he gave in, only mildly annoyed, as he too wanted to stay.

That afternoon, when Indilwen was sure that both Merry and Pippin were busy in a council with the king, she meandered to where the soldiers of Gondor trained. It was unfamiliar to her and she didn't much care for all the weapons but it wasn't longer before she found who she was looking for. Thandion was busy sparring with a heavily armored soldier. The man seemed to be in his early twenties and was giving it is all, but no matter what he did, Thandion always seemed to dodge his sword at just the right moment. Thandion looked as though he was barely trying. He looked up at Indilwen, surprised by her presence. Noticing this moment of distraction, the young man took his chance and swung at Thandion, nicking his arm. Thandion turned his attention to the soldier, a furious look in his eyes. It one movement he knocked the young man to the ground, his blade against the soldier's throat. The man yielded and Thandion smirked. Stepping back, he turned to Indilwen again. Walking towards her, he nodded in respect.

"Milady, you grace me with your presence. What can I do for you?" He said.

"We need to talk, if you have the time," Indilwen replied, a bit intimidated by his size. Thandion's eyebrows rose and he nodded a bit stiffly. Leading her away from the training area and into a quiet hall, the two walked wordlessly side by side. At last, Indilwen spoke.

"Thandion, I know why it is that you kept approaching me…and I wanted to apologize for the way I have been treating you. It was not fair of me to keep evading you like that. It was downright childish, really. Forgive me," She began to stare at the ground. When Thandion said nothing, she looked up. Thandion's face was blank. After a couple more paces they both stopped. He faced her and lifted her chin with his hand.

"There is nothing to forgive. I understand; you needed time," Suddenly Thandion leaned in. Indilwen, startled, jerked back a bit harsher than she meant to.

"No," she said. Thandion stepped back, confused. "You don't understand. I wasn't accepting your proposal. I'm sorry, but I've found my heart elsewhere," Thandion looked at her with disbelief, and then with anger.

"Who could have taken you from me already? The only people you have been seen with since we got here have been those hob-," Thandion's sentence was cut short by his own enlightenment. "No," He whispered. Grabbing her arm, he looked into her eyes with a confounded glare. "You can't expect me to believe you've given your heart to _him_. What does he have to offer an elf-princess? Nothing!" he spat. Indilwen jerked her arm from his grasp.

"It is none of your concern!" She said, turning away. Thandion grabbed her shoulders and, spinning her around to face him, pushed her up against a stone wall. Indilwen struggled against his steel grip in vain as Thandion continued his rant.

"How did you think your father was going to take the news anyway? I can honestly say I would not have expected you to stoop so low. Or perhaps you just love him because you don't know me? Yes, you clearly don't understand all that you are missing out on with me. But I can show. I _will_ show you," Indilwen's eyes widened in fear as he began kissing her neck fiercely.

"No!" She shrieked. "Thandion, n-," Indilwen's shouts were silenced by Thandion's rough kiss. He bit her lower lip and she squeezed her eyes shut in terror. Out of nowhere, two strong hands wrapped around Thandion and tore him away. Indilwen opened her eyes in time to see Voronwë put a knife to Thandion's throat. Thandion snarled and fought a bit, only to stop when the blade was pushed more forcefully against his skin. Indilwen, seeing that she was no longer in danger, pushed herself off the wall and stepped towards the two. Panting, she glared at Thandion, tears in her eyes. Despite trying to be strong, her voice shook a bit as she hissed at him.

"I want to you leave. Don't go back to Greenwood. If you do, I'll see that you are killed. Consider this my act of mercy. Now _go_," Voronwë released his grip on Thandion. The elf gave her one last glower before turning and running to the door. As soon as he was gone, Voronwë knelt before Indilwen. Lifting a hand to her face, he brushed away the tear making its way down her cheek, running his thumb over her preexisting scar. He frowned at her swollen lips and blank stare, thinking of the bruises that would soon stain her fair skin. Neither spoke as he stood, wrapped an arm around her and led her out of the hall.


	7. Hidden Healing

**Hello everyone! I know it's been months since I've updated the story. It seems as though my schedule gets busier with each passing day. Lucky for me, there was a lull in my workload and I was finally able to finish this chapter (which has been raking at the back of my mind for a while now). I know this particular chapter might not do much for you guys, but I'm hoping the end of it might spark some interest (I am curious to see who can guess the the identity of the elderly man). For those of you that take note of these things, I did go back and edit my previous chapters (fixed some spelling errors, added in some elvish, etc.,). I'm hoping to find some more time soon to get back into the swing of things. In the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

As Indilwen walked down the empty corridors to her room, she allowed herself to be led completely by Voronwë's guiding arms, drifting into an elven dream. She thought of the things that comforted her: the way leaves changed color before winter, the smell of cleansed earth after a gentle rainfall, the lullaby her mother used to sing to her, Voronwë's presence, and now Pippin. Indilwen hid in her world of waking dreams whenever she needed to escape reality. Her eyes came back into focus at the sound of a soft thud. Looking around herself, she realized that Voronwë had led her back to her chambers. As he walked back from shutting the door, he motioned for her to sit down. Indilwen looked behind her to see a divan pressing at the back of her knees. She sat, still a bit shaky. She began to speak but Voronwë held his hand up in objection. She watched as Voronwë reached into a small satchel of his and pulled out a dried plant. Indilwen recognized it immediately as athelas. She was surprised that he had it, but remembered his history as a ranger led him to many a strange place and person. She looked on as he dropped the plant into a kettle full of water that had been boiling over the flames in her fireplace. She had been planning on making a tea with the steaming water but did not object as Voronwë used it for his own purposes. As the aroma of the athelas was released into the room, Indilwen found herself slowly eased of her lingering jitters. Voronwë sat again and they waited in silence for a few minutes, watching the crackling fire inattentively. Indilwen was the first to speak.

"How much did you hear?" She said quietly.

"Enough" He murmured back. Indilwen looked at the ground guiltily. Her words came sharp and fast as she muttered angrily.

"And do you also think of me as a fool? Am Inow not _worthy_ of the title I hold?"

"Indilwen," Voronwë replied, compassion in his voice. But the elven princess didn't hear him. She was too caught up in her rant. "_Indilwen_," he said again, his tone sharper than before. This got her attention, and she looked at him, the threat of tears in her eyes. Voronwë kneeled in front of her and grasped one of her slender hands in both of his. Looking into her eyes earnestly, he continued. "The day I found you in that tree, I knew my loyalties remained only with you. That day I pledged my fidelity ever to you. I would follow you to any end and, though it is not my place to do so, I like to think of you as my kith and kin. I _had_ hoped that you would know this by now," His eyes fell and Indilwen looked down at him sadly. Lifting his chin with her hand, Indilwen spoke softly, shame coating her voice like a layer of honey.

"Forgive me. It was wrong of me to doubt you. You have only ever been faithful to me and now I question whether or not I even deserve the honor of your company,"

"Question it no more. You deserve all the love you have and none of the pain." Looking up at the kettle, he moved to take it away from the flames.

"Leave it," Indilwen said quietly, putting her hand on his arm lightly, "I'll use it in a little while," Voronwë nodded and sat a bit stiffly. He sighed and sat back, for once, unsure of what to do. Indilwen, sensing his discomfort, spoke up. "You don't have to stay Voronwë. I'm alright," Indilwen gave him a quick, reassuring smile before standing and walking to the open windows on the other side of the room. Voronwë stood and turned to her.

"Your brother… he will ask questions,"

"He mustn't know," She replied quickly, a panicked tone seeping into her voice.

"And what of the others? They are sure to notice…" His voice drifted off as his gaze fell again on her now blemished skin. Indilwen, sensing his gaze, became self-conscious and turned away.

"They will heal soon enough. In the meantime, I will keep out of sight," Voronwë opened his mouth to speak, but Indilwen raised a hand. "Please Voronwë, I thank you for your kindness, but I wish to be alone," The ranger paused, a wary look on his face, but Indilwen did not move and he understood that she was dismissing him, however gently. He gave a polite, unseen bow, and wordlessly slipped away.

The next few days were lonely for Indilwen, as she made sure to keep to her quarters, and the few times she did wander, she kept to the quiet roads, a thick, hooded cloak hiding her face from inquisitive eyes. This did not, however, protect her from the shower of questions upon her "return to civilization" as Merry soon came to call it. Indilwen pushed these questions aside to the best of her ability, spinning tales of sudden wander-lust. She received many a suspicious look for them, but Voronwë soon confirmed the stories, and all was forgotten.

Meanwhile, on the western eaves of Mirkwood, a restless spirit wandered in the night. The figure stopped when he found what he was looking for: a small home seemingly built from the very nature surrounding it. The figure sneered and knocked on the moonlit door. An elderly-looking man answered, his appearance a bit rough around the edges, but doubtlessly wise. The bearded man smiled and welcomed the figure in with open arms, for they were old friends, and the two sat and talked for many hours. The old man listened patiently as the figure explained that he needed guidance in the ways of herbs, never guessing that his friend's intentions were good only to himself. The bearded man eagerly agreed, blinded by his thoughts of the figure saving him in a tight situation many years before. That night, the felicity of many was compromised by the unknowing elder, and there would be no turning back.


	8. The Shadow's Lies

Indilwen should have been happier than she was. She had Pippin with her and another week and a half to figure out her next move. But with each happy moment spent with her beloved, there came a pang of guilt; the guilt of deceit towards her brother, the guilt of having to hide her affections from prying eyes, and the ever closer day to her departure. She knew she could not keep putting off the inevitable; she would have to leave soon, and whether Pippin would or even_ could_ come with her was still in the balance. What she didn't know was that there would soon be more serious matters at hand; there were other people she had not accounted for.

Merry caught sight of Pippin coming out of his chambers and started running up to him.

"Pip!" He called out, but the hobbit didn't seem to hear him, "Pippin!" The curly-headed halfling looked up and smiled. Merry came to a stop and clapped him on the shoulder, huffing a bit from his jog. "Hey! Glad I caught you! Haven't seen much of you lately. Thought we might go grab a pint at the pub." He watched as a sheepish look came across Pippin's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was about to see Indilwen actually…" Pippin grew worried as he watched Merry frown. "You can come along if you want, I'm sure she won't mind." He said quickly. Merry's eyebrows furrowed.

"No. Go see her then. I get it." He muttered angrily. Pippin reached out, grabbing his arm but Merry jerked back. "Go on! You've been spending so much time with her, why should I have expected you to change now? If you decide you want to grace me with you presence, you know where I'll be." He said, storming off.

"Merry!" Pippin called after him, but he had already turned the corner.

Merry sat at the pub, a tall, frothy drink in front of him. He had barely touched the draught, too upset with the idea of being replaced. He muttered to himself, earning the occasional curious glance from the other patrons, but he didn't notice. There was one figure that kept a particular eye out for him. It wasn't until a few hours later, when Merry had calmed himself enough to finish the drink in front of him and half of another that the figure approached. He wore a heavy cloak that hid his face from the flickering lights. Merry took little notice of the figure as he sat beside him, giving him no more than a quick, uninterested glance. It wasn't till the shadowy figure whispered that he turned to face him.

"What was that?" He said quietly, noticing for the first time how much the cloaked figure reminded him an enemy from his past. He brushed the thought aside as the figure whispered again.

"I said, I know how you are feeling, my friend."

"Well, regardless of how you _think_ I feel, _stranger_, I'll ask that you bother me no more." Merry replied sharply, not trusting the shady voice.

"You want the elf gone? I know how to get rid of her. But I will need your help." The figure whispered, a certain urgency in his tone. Merry turned back, his eyes narrowed.

"You want to kill her?" He said loudly.

"No!" The figure hissed back, "I simply want to help you get your friend back. Is that not what you wanted?"

"It is. How is it that you know my thoughts?" Merry replied suspiciously.

"My friend, I know things that you could not possibly imagine. But now is not the time or place to discuss that. I need to know now if you will help me." Merry thought for a moment, his face full of uncertainty. The figure leaned in. "I promise you, no harm will come to the elf or your friend." Merry looked up at the hooded figure, his mind still clouded from the drink, a determined look on his face.

"I'll do it."

Two days passed, and the night that followed was star-filled and calm. Voronwë was sitting out on a small stone ledge in an open corridor, his back resting against a pillar. His head was back, his eyes closed. He had been humming an elvish tune when a barely audible sound attracted his attention. His eyes snapped open and he leapt up just as a couple drunkards opened a nearby door and staggered out into the night. Voronwë took his hand off the handle of his sword, having put it there out of instinct. He watched the two men wander off for a moment before taking a step back. He froze in place, sighed and looked back over his shoulder casually.

"I almost didn't hear you there," He said softly.

"Pity you did. I _was_ hoping to make this quick." A figure replied, stepping out of the shadows.

"And _I_ was hoping to never see your face again. But it seems you have left me with no choice."

"You always have a choice. You don't _have_ to turn around."

"You're right. It doesn't matter though; she will never feel affection for you. She will know what you've done and she will despise you."

"_Enough_." The figure growled back.

"You can't change anything. You've already lost." Voronwë made to turn and face the figure, knowing all too well that he could not match his strength. The shadow moved, striking like a snake.

"Enough!" The figure snarled, plunging a knife into Voronwë's heart. Voronwë stiffened, the strong arms around him tightening, pushing the blade ever deeper into his chest. A gasp escaped Voronwë's lips as he choked on blood. Another moment of silent struggle for life passed as Voronwë fell to his knees and crumbled to the ground. Then the night grew still again. The figure stepped back, taking a moment to look at his transgression before returning to the shadows of the night.

It was only a couple hours later that two guards came across the body of the slain elf. It was Legolas that knocked on Indilwen's door very early in the morning to tell her. Legolas embraced her for a long while as her silent tears dampened his tunic. She did not speak so much as a word that whole morning, having fallen into another open-eyed slumber. She was quite alarmed when Legolas came back to her chambers and told her that he had arranged for their group to return home. She looked up at Legolas, a new fear in her eyes.

"I can't leave. Not yet." She said softly. Legolas sat beside her and grasped her hands.

"Indilwen, we must go. We must bring Voronwë back to our people. It is only right. Besides, I am not sure that we are safe here anymore." Indilwen looked past her half-brother.

"You don't understand, Legolas. But how could I begin to explain to you…"

"You could tell me why Thandion left so abruptly." Legolas said, a bit sharper than he had intended. Indilwen set her jaw and stood, walking to the window, the light of the early afternoon spilling on her face.

"You _know_ why. He was upset…But I don't want to discuss that now."

"Then _when_, Indilwen? _When_ do you want to talk to me? _When_ are you going to tell me what's going on?" Legolas was clearly frustrated now, and though he knew that Indilwen was in an already fragile emotional state, he continued. He went to her and stared intently. When she turned to face him, tears streaming down her face, his gaze softened.

"I can't," She whispered, "I just can't." The two embraced tightly, all anger forgotten for the moment as Legolas held Indilwen's head to his waist, stroking her hair softly. When Legolas pulled away, he tilted Indilwen's chin up with his finger and looked her square in the eye. He spoke softly now.

"We really must go home." Indilwen nodded lightly, her eyes downcast.

"I know."

* * *

**Okay, So I know this changes things quite a bit. I'm sorry if you got upset about this chapter. I promise you, I am going somewhere with all this. Everything happens for a reason, and if you know my writing, it can get quite melancholy at times. I hope you'll stick with me and see this one through to the end. ****I'm curious to see if anyone has an idea of what might happen next. Sent me a message if you'd like. I'd love to hear from you. ****Again, thanks for all**** your support and comments.**


	9. A Change of Heart

Indilwen knocked on the door to Merry and Pippin's chambers, her hand trembling. Merry answered the door, a glower on his face. Indilwen was sad to see him upset, but not surprised; Pippin had mentioned their fight to her.

"What do you want Milady?" Merry said stiffly, leaning against the doorframe.

"I need to speak to Pippin," Indilwen replied, ignoring his regressions into rude formality. "Please Merry, it's urgent."

"But of _course _it is, Milday. Isn't it _always_ something important?" Merry replied curtly, a clear resentment in his voice. Indilwen cast her eyes down, a clear look of hurt painting her face.

"Merry, I'm sorry if you feel I took Pippin from you. I meant no harm; Really, I didn't. But I _beg _you, please let me see him."

"I would if I could," Merry said, opening the door and stepping back to reveal an empty room, "But he isn't here." Indilwen looked in, only to find Pippin's bed stripped and his belongings gone.

"He left?" Indilwen said softly, her voice little more than a whisper. "He's gone?"

"Yes." Merry replied, the sharp prick of anger back in his voice. "And I have _you_ to thank for it." Indilwen whirled around to face Merry, a perplexed look on her face.

"What?" She whispered harshly.

"I _said_, he left because of _you_." Merry hissed, glaring at her. He turned and strode to a letter sitting on one of the end tables. Handing it to her forcefully, he continued. "He didn't want to ruin the life he already had by being with you. He was happy before you. Now it looks like he'll be happy without the both of us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd rather you not be here right now." Indilwen took a moment to register all that Merry had said before finally snapping out of her trance and leaving the room. The door slammed shut behind her. Indilwen looked down at the paper in her shaking hands, the rushed but familiar handwriting blurring as tears clouded her vision. She had never felt so alone before. Without Voronwë there to guide her, she became, for a moment, that very same frightened elfling she had been the day her mother was murdered. Indilwen dropped the letter and began to run down the hall. She didn't know where she was going; she didn't care. After turning a corner, she nearly ran into a tall figure. She looked up and gasped, her eyes widening as her apology fell dead on her lips.

" 'Quel andune, hiril vuin [Good afternoon, my lady]", Thandion said, smiling back complacently, "Nae saian luume' [It has been too long]".

"No amount of time is long enough Thandion," Indilwen snarled, "I thought I made it clear I never wanted you to come back".

"To Greenwood? Oh yes, you made it quite clear. But Gondor? You were a bit vague on the details…"

"Well, allow me to correct that mistake. Gwanno ereb nin! [Leave me alone!]" Indilwen hissed. She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm. She struggled to wrench it free, forgetting for the moment his strength and her size. "Leithio nin! [Release me!]"

"Now, now Indilwen, Is that anyway for a princess to greet her mate? After all, we shall be seeing a lot of each other from now on." He said, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Oh? And what makes you think I would agree to that? After what you did? There's no way."

"Well I know you haven't got many other options, what with your beloved _perian_ gone…" Thandion sneered. Indilwen's head snapped up to face Thandion at the mention of Pippin, her eyes narrowing.

"What do _you_ know about it? Mou agoreg?! [What did you do?!]"

"Me? Nothing. I simply pulled a few strings. But I _do_ know that you've already lost someone you love. You didn't think Voronwë was killed by everyday thieves, now did you?" He whispered, leaning in closer to her face. Pain flickered across Indilwen's face as Thandion's words stung her. She looked away, fighting back the tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Thandion stood up straighter and continued. "And I know you wouldn't be selfish enough to let something like that happen again." Thandion waited, watching Indilwen as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his gaze. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes full of a strange, cold fire. The whispered reply was so quiet, only elven ears could have picked up on it.

"Nin gwerianneg…Amin delotha lle [You betrayed me…I hate you]."

"You will learn to forgive my transgressions and in time you will open your heart to me. Come, our kin are waiting." Thandion's now loosened grip laced Indilwen's limp arm with his own. Indilwen allowed herself to be led, her thoughts straying to Pippin. _I will not let any harm befall him. If my love will spare his life, then so be it. _Indilwen lifted her chin and set a calm look upon her face, preparing herself for the journey ahead.

When Indilwen and Thandion strode out to the citadel, where the rest of their company stood, they were met with the royal family and a few others. As they stepped out into the sunlight, Legolas' face changed to one of subtle disbelief. He addressed the two as they approached.

"Thandion, I did not hear of your return to Gondor."

"Forgive me, Your Highness. It was rather abrupt and I hadn't the time to inform you." Thandion replied coolly, with a slight, respective nod of his head.

"Then, as I understand it, you will be joining us on our return home?"

"Yes, Your Highness, that is, if Lady Indilwen would have me." Both looked down at Indilwen, Thandion in expectation, and Legolas in uncertainty. Indilwen looked back to Legolas calmly and spoke.

"Yes. There has been a change of plans. Thandion and I will be returning to Greenwood as mates." Legolas' eyes revealed a glimmer of suspicion and doubt, but he remained composed as Indilwen looked away nonchalantly and continued. "Do have the others prepare another horse, brother." Legolas nodded stiffly and motioned to the company. While the others were distracted, Indilwen turned her head to Thandion and whispered lightly.

"Amin feuya ten' lle [You disgust me]." Thandion shook his head indifferently and moved on. King Ellesar came up to Indilwen and the two bowed respectfully to each other. The king was the first to speak.

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle [May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back]."

"Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva [Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet]." Indilwen replied. The king smiled warmly and nodded.

"N'I lû tôl [Until then]." Indilwen returned his smile weakly before walking back to her horse. As Legolas helped her mount Raina, he whispered to her.

"What happened? When did Thandion return?"

"Nothing has happened, Legolas. I've had a change of heart. That's all." Indilwen replied. Looking down at his concerned face from Raina, Indilwen gave her half-brother an attempt at a weak smile.

As the company left the city gates, Indilwen turned back to the broad, high walls and sighed, a great sadness in her face as she wondered if it would be the last time she would see the great city of Minas Tirith again. She turned back to the grassy hills in front of her, with Legolas to her right and Thandion to her left. She kicked Raina into a trot, and the other's followed in suit.


End file.
